


Babysitting

by dragonshost



Category: Gintama
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Gintoki refuses to go to the dentist.





	Babysitting

Gintoki struggled against the monstrous strength of Kagura, and Shinpachi's deceptive, hidden resilience, digging his heels in and shouting, "I am not going to the dentist it's bad for the baby!"

The pair almost dropped him in surprise, as Shinpachi hesitantly (and warily) asked, "What baby?"

Gintoki stared them straight in the eyes as he firmly stated, "Me."


End file.
